Mi Temblor y Tu Lluvia
by eos nicte
Summary: Benvolio salió corriendo calle por calle, atravesando todos los asfaltos medio destruidos de Verona. Sólo quería encontrar a Rosaline y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Tybalt la había atacado para hacerle daño a Romeo. Llamó a casa de Rosaline varias veces pero nadie contestó, así que tuvo que entrar él mismo.


_Disclaimer: Todo lo recognoscible fue obra del maravilloso Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Mi Temblor y Tu Lluvia**

_"Ese soldado valiente, que temes más al amor que a la muerte" _

_–Carlos Sadness y Russian Red_

_._

En la plaza de Verona, junto a la fuente, bromeaban todos los jóvenes de la casa de los Montesco. Mercutio fumaba a la vez que se reía a carcajadas. Abraham le dio un puñetazo en el hombro riendo también, al tiempo que Balthasar les contaba uno de sus intentos por conquistar a una dama. Benvolio también estaba riendo con ellos pero en un momento dado Romeo le cogió de un brazo y lo arrastró con él, andando hasta el otro lado de la plaza. Benvolio, todavía soltando alguna risa lo acompañó con tranquilidad.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Romeo? ¿Vuelves a querer huir de la alegría? –rió Benvolio dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, pero Romeo le miró cara a cara, haciéndole saber que iba a confesar algo importante. Ante esta actitud tan secretista Benvolio se quedó serio, preparado para escuchar.

–Primo… el otro día en la fiesta de los Capuleto… creo… creo… Ya no estoy enamorado de Rosaline.

–¿Cómo?

–No. Conocí a una chica… que… Tengo que contarte algo, primo.

Romeo volvió a coger a Benvolio por los hombros y levemente se alejaron aún más de los demás. Se ocultaron detrás de una columna de la plaza y se sentaron en el suelo, en una esquina escondida. Benvolio no dejaba de mirarle expectante, como esperando una mala noticia. Romeo comenzó a mirar hacia ambos lados, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, mientras su primo esperaba sentado absolutamente inmóvil. Cuando Romeo comprobó que nadie los observaba, volvió a sentarse y se dirigió a su primo en un susurro y con presteza.

–Conocí a la hija de los Capuleto, primo –Benvolio se levantó y se quedó mirándole fijamente.

–¡Romeo! Pero… tú sabes… ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? –bramó, pero un segundo después cerró los ojos y una carcajada se formó en su garganta–. ¡Ah…. claro…! –rió pensando que su primo le tomaba el pelo–. Ya, Claro. La hija de los Capuleto, aham. Vale –musitó aguantándose la risa.

–¡No, primo! De verdad… Es… Julieta es la mujer más bonita que he visto nunca.

–Sí, claro… Eso dijiste también de Rosaline, y de Adelaina y de Alice.

–¡No! Esta vez es diferente.

–Pero… pero ¡Romeo! Tú estás enamorado de Rosaline.

–Ya no primo, me he dado cuenta de que mi amor era falso. No la veía a ella en realidad. Sólo veía la idea del amor, pero con Julieta no es igual, es ella a quien veo. Y gracias a ella me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Rosaline o las demás no puede llamarse amor. Primo… –murmuró y le miró con una sonrisa tímida–. voy… voy a casarme.

–¿Qué? –casi gritó Benvolio–. Pero ¿te has vuelto loco?

–No, primo –le agarró por los brazos, aún sonriendo, intentando transmitirle su felicidad–. Esto sólo va a traer cosas buenas.

–Romeo… ¡Nuestras familias se odian! ¿Cómo piensas contarles algo así? ¿Crees que os darán su aprobación? No os dejarán casaros –murmuró Benvolio algo más convencido.

Romeo sonrió divertido.

–Es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso, ¿no crees? –ambos se miraron divertidos y, por fin, Benvolio sonrió–. Nos casaremos esta misma tarde primo. ¿Vendrás?

Benvolio se alegraba por Romeo, el encaprichamiento por Rosaline no le había traído más que dolor, porque ambos sabían que no era un enamoramiento, era algo insano. Pero si ahora iba a ser feliz… ¿A quién le importaba con quién fuera? Después de todo, amor es amor. Sí, iría a la ceremonia. Y cuando se disponía a felicitar a su primo…

–¡Cerdos Montesco! –oyeron una voz atronadora desde el otro lado de la plaza de Verona.

–Capuletos –gruñó Benvolio instintivo.

–Tybalt –murmuró al mismo tiempo Romeo.

Ambos se levantaron con celeridad, en guardia, pero Benvolio recapacitó.

–Romeo, vete. Tú ahora tienes algo muy importante en tu vida y no puedes permitirte acabar en prisión por esto –Romeo todavía miraba fijamente al otro lado de la plaza, donde Montesco y Capuleto ya se habían enzarzado en una pelea–. No vas a dejar a Julieta sola en el altar, ¿verdad?

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Romeo se volvió hacia él, lo miró y sonrió.

–No.

–Entonces corre. Vete de aquí antes de que El Príncipe de Los Gatos te vea, si no no te dejará escapar sin luchar. Y tú ahora tienes una boda que preparar –sonrió Benvolio.

–Gracias –susurró Romeo eufórico antes de salir corriendo por un jardín cercano a ellos, al lado contrario de la pelea.

En ese momento ahí sólo quedaba Benvolio, que borrando la sonrisa volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada. Comenzó a andar hacia ellos. Los Capuleto eran mayoría, estaban cinco –cuatro criados y Tybalt , el primo de Julieta–. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de lucha a Balthasar ya le habían partido el brazo entre dos de los criados. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo gritando como un poseso y se sostenía el brazo con la mano contraria, con su espada olvidada en el suelo junto a él. Los dos criados todavía seguían a su alrededor, entre insultos y risas. Algo más allá Abraham era asediado por otros dos criados, defendiéndose con su espada. Tenían algunos cortes en los brazos y la cara pero no se daban por vencidos, porque eso era lo que buscaban ambos bandos: la rendición del otro.

Benvolio avanzaba por la mitad de la plaza y casi había empezado a correr hacia ellos.

–¡¿Dónde está Romeo Montesco?! –bramaba Tybalt mientras se enfrentaba con Mercutio en un duelo de espada muy igualado.

Mercutio se abalanzaba contra él con movimientos bruscos, aunque expertos. Continuamente buscaba una estocada bruta y certera, pero Tybalt también contraatacaba con movimientos medidos y exactos. Si no hubiera sido una pelea casi hasta podía ser un espectáculo de hermosa coordinación digno de ver. Pero era una pelea, así que Benvolio corrió para pararla y evitar la prisión, o peor, un baño de sangre.

–¡Deponed la riña! –bramó en un grito sordo, lo que hizo que Tybalt y Mercutio se separaran, aún sosteniéndose una mirada desafiante.

–¿Dónde está tu primo, Montesco? –preguntó Tybalt esta vez casi en un susurro fiero, dando un paso hacia él.

Benvolio hizo caso omiso de su interrogatorio y de sus amenazas y centró su mirada en Balthasar, que seguía en el suelo, aunque los criados ya no emitían risa alguna, se limitaban a observar a Benvolio casi con sorna. Alzó su espada y les apuntó con ella.

–Dejadle marchar –advirtió a regañadientes señalándoles con el filo de su espada. Le disgustaba utilizar la violencia y más cuando el príncipe les tenía avisados sobre continuar sus luchas, pero no podía dejar a su criado en esas condiciones y a merced de dos Capuleto.

Tybalt aprovechó el ensimismamiento de Benvolio y se fue acercando hacia él, hasta que Mercutio volvió a amenazarle con la espada.

–Montesco, no seas cobarde, lucha conmigo. ¿No eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí? –le provocaba Tybalt, haciendo que Mercutio se riera irónico.

–Benvolio, ¡vamos! No pensarás dejar al Príncipe de los Gatos con la última palabra, ¿no? ¡Tu primo confía en ti, déjalo en buen nivel!

Benvolio no había despegado la mirada de su criado ni había movido la espada de allí, algo que Tybalt vio, por lo que les ordenó a sus criados que dejaran marchar a Balthasar.

–Bien, ahora ya no tienes a quién defender más que a ti mismo. Enfréntate a mí –casi siseaba el Capuleto.

Benvolio, ya sosegado, había bajado la espada y tenía una mueca seria en el rostro. Se giró hacia el primo de Julieta y, ante la estupefacción y la indignación de Mercutio, le dijo:

–Yo no vengo a luchar, Tybalt, vengo a sembrar paz.

–¿Paz? –tronó Mercutio.

–¿Paz? –rió Tybalt–. Bien, lo suponía: Capuleto, vámonos. Se han rendido ante nosotros.

–Eso no es… –intentó añadir Mercutio, al tiempo que Benvolio miraba fijamente a Tybalt, dejándolo marchar sin oponer resistencia.

Los criados Capuleto emprendieron la calle que daba a la salida de la plaza. Tybalt también avanzó con ellos, de espaldas a sus enemigos, dando por terminada y ganada la batalla.

–Por cierto, dile a Romeo que tiene un regalito. Como hace tiempo que no le encuentro a él… le he hecho una visita a su amada, esa tal Rosaline –sonrió para sí dando por finalizada la pelea, al tiempo que seguía andando hacia su casa.

¿Rosaline? ¿Una visita a Rosaline? Benvolio cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir cómo se le hervía la sangre. No. A Rosaline nadie podía hacerle daño, era así de sencillo. Sus músculos se pusieron tensos y sintió un remolino de rabia en el estómago al ver cómo ese cabrón se largaba de allí con tranquilidad. Por encima de su cadáver. Benvolio suspiró con fuerza, lanzó su espada contra el suelo, apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos de nuevo. No iba a dejar que se fuera así. Si había herido en lo más mínimo a Rosaline lo pagaría, con creces. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia Tybalt, cada vez más rápidos, clavando los talones en el suelo. En apenas dos segundos estuvo detrás de él y no dudó, lo agarró por la nuca con su mano, agresivo.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –gruñó, y tembló cuando escuchó la risa de su enemigo.

A su alrededor todos los demás se habían quedado helados, ninguno había visto al primo de Romeo tan violento, nunca. Y casi dieron un paso atrás cuando Benvolio obligó a Tybalt a darse la vuelta y encararle.

–Te he preguntado que qué le has hecho –ladró.

Lo sostenía por la garganta pero Tybalt parecía no tener miedo, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si viera a través de él y de repente sonrió.

–¿Tú…? No me lo puedo creer –rió a carcajadas.

Eso fue demasiado. Benvolio le dio un puñetazo brutal en el estómago. Nadie parecía reaccionar pero Tybalt respondió con un golpe en la cara del Montesco. Así es que se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a golpes, sin espadas de por medio. Tybalt le abrió el labio a Benvolio de un puñetazo, pero él parecía no sentir nada, que lo levantó por los hombros con fiereza, encajándole la rodilla en el estómago con un golpe seco y rotundo. Tybalt trastabilló y calló al suelo tosiendo.

–¡Rosaline es sagrada! –aullaba Benvolio.

Le dio un último puñetazo al supuesto Príncipe de los Gatos y se fue de allí con respiración entrecortada, quería saber cómo estaba la joven. Tybalt no sabía lo que significaba proteger a alguien. Él no tenía ni idea. Se limitaba a pelear, a derramar sangre, ¿qué valor tenía aquello? A Julieta la protegía Romeo pero… ¿quién protegía a Rosaline? Nadie se preocupaba por ella, su familia simplemente quería un buen matrimonio para ella. Benvolio no pudo más que salir corriendo de allí en busca de Rosaline. ¿De qué sería capaz Tybalt? Salió corriendo calle por calle, atravesando todos los asfaltos medio destruidos con tal de llegar hasta su casa. Corrió, corrió hasta ver la pequeña casa familiar de dos pisos en la que vivía Rosaline, sola, porque sus padres habían muerto. No tenía quien cuidara de ella, pensaba con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando llegó hasta su portal comenzó a gritar como un poseso, desde el fondo de su estómago:

–¡Rosaline! –quién sabía qué podía haber hecho Tybalt, si matarla, amedrentarla, abusar de ella…

–¡ROSALINE! –llamó Benvolio esta vez con mucha más insistencia, no podía espera para saber qué era de ella. Apenas era capaz de respirar o de tragar saliva.

Llamó y llamó y Rosaline no le abría así que tuvo que subir por sí mismo, corriendo, sin importarle nada más. Subió corriendo las escaleras y empujó la puerta, y cuando entró encontró probablemente una de las peores cosas que podría encontrar en su vida: Rosaline con su cuerpo menudo de piel blanca como el mármol y con su pelo rubio revuelto, sentada en el suelo, por no decir tumbada, llorando y el vestido roto por algunas partes. Benvolio se acercó corriendo, incluso se tiró al suelo cerca de ella. Le acarició el pelo rubio con las manos y le preguntó susurrante, por miedo a la respuesta:

–¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Estás bien?

Benvolio no dejaba de acariciarle el pelo y la cara buscando su mirada, y Rosaline no dejaba de esquivarle mirando al suelo.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? –seguía preguntando, mucho más angustiado.

–Nada –murmuró Rosaline.

–No. ¿Qué te ha hecho? –insistió tomando su cara por la mandíbula y haciendo que ella lo encarara.

–Nada, Benvolio –murmuró al tempo que se levantaba y se perdía por la habitación, que solamente tenía una chimenea, una tina, un biombo y una cama con bisel.

No era verdad, él la había dañado, él sabía hacer dañó como nadie, seguro la habría dañado. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella suavemente, con pasos lentos, hasta que estuvo a su lado, entonces se arrodilló ante ella, la tomó por la barbilla, y le susurró.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Rose?

Ella comenzó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, e incluso en algún momento contrajo el rostro con gesto de dolor, ahogando un sollozo, porque no quería ocasionar una pelea aún mayor. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y musitó lo más bajo de lo que fue capaz, avergonzada:

–Lo ha intentado.

En cuanto Benvolio lo escuchó no necesitó más aclaración. Se alejó de ella y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, envalentonado, y enfurecido como nunca, como si hubiera sufrido la mayor traición. Rosaline todavía estaba sentada en el suelo, tragándose las lágrimas. Benvolio se acercó, tragó saliva y con los ojos húmedos de rabia se agachó hacia ella.

–Él… –musitó con un hilo de voz al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla–. Él… Me quería quitar el vestido y… –incapaz de seguir recordando aquellas manos ásperas y frías que intentaban colarse bajo su vestido, rompió a llorar. Sus sollozos parecían arrancarse desde lo más profundo de ella, y aquel sonido partía el corazón. Tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, no podía respirar correctamente y no dejaba de temblar. No… no sabía qué le pasaba pero… no podía. Era incapaz de tomar una bocanada de aire y también era incapaz de frenar sus lágrimas.

A su lado, Benvolio sentía un nudo en la garganta y sólo quería protegerla, hacerle sentir que ahora estaba segura. Sollozaba como una niña y eso era superior a él. Le hacía daño verla así y no poder ayudarle. Así que se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, sosteniéndola contra él. Podía sentirla temblar, aterrorizada. La estrechó más sin saber cómo calmarla y le acarició el pelo, a la vez que la mecía y le besaba la cabeza con suavidad. Podría estar asustada de él después de un episodio como aquel, no estaba seguro de si confiaría en los hombres a partir de entonces, pero parecía que sí confiaba en él. Y eso a él le… le encogió el corazón.

–No dejaré que vuelva a tocarte, Rosaline. Ya estás segura. No te voy a dejar sola, Rose, no te preocupes –le susurraba calmante, pero aun así ella seguía con su mano agarrada a él clavándole las uñas, acongojada ante el pensamiento de quedarse sola–. Debes darte un baño caliente, te sentará bien. ¿Dónde tienes el agua? –ella lo miró un instante pero no tenía fuerzas para negarse, así que le señaló con un dedo varios cubos de madera llenos de agua, junto a la chimenea–. Bien, yo la pondré a calentar. Tú… eh… –se atragantó– quítate la ropa detrás del biombo y… métete en la tina.

Benvolio puso rápidamente el agua a calentar en la chimenea y cuando volteó ligeramente para comprobar que ella hacía lo que le había dicho vio que Rosaline continuaba sentada en el suelo, temblando, con la mirada asustada y abrazándose las rodillas.

–Rosaline por favor… –suplicó avergonzado, pero al ver que no reaccionaba se dio cuenta de que debía hacerlo él. Y aunque preferiría cortarse una pierna antes que estar en esa situación debía cuidar de ella, así que sería respetuoso y procedería con rapidez. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado–. Lo haré yo, ¿vale? Sé que estás asustada y no te puedes mover pero necesito que me digas si confías en mí. Sólo es que… necesitas un baño caliente y descansar, Rosaline. Déjame ayudarte por favor, no… no miraré –musitó azorado como nunca–. No quiero que te asustes. Sólo dime si confías en mí.

Su única respuesta fue un leve asentimiento. Y eso le bastó a Benvolio para ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado y a caminar hacia la tina vacía. Allí se colocó a su espalda y miró la cerradura del vestido. Algunos botones estaban arrancados. _Hazlo de una vez,_ se dijo a sí mismo y mirando hacia otro lado fue palpando los botones para ir sacándolos de los ojales sin tener que mirarla. Uno, otro, el siguiente estaba roto, el siguiente también, desabotonó otro y por fin el último. Esperó a que ella se lo quitara, con la mirada clavada en la chimenea, pero le pareció que no hacía ningún movimiento. La miró y efectivamente, el vestido estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar. Tragó saliva, avergonzado como no lo había estado en toda su vida y llevó sus manos de nuevo hacia el vestido. Deslizó los tirantes por los hombros, abrió más la cerradura y tiró ligeramente de él esperando que cayera y terminara su calvario. Y así fue. En el mismo instante en que el vestido caía él giró la cabeza rápido hacia la chimenea.

–Métete en la tina, por favor –susurró empujándola ligeramente, impaciente y colorado como un niño.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando sintió que ella se movía y cuando escuchó cómo ella hacía lo que él le había pedido. Se abalanzó sobre la chimenea, agradecido por alejarse de Rosaline aunque sólo fuera un instante. Llenó dos cubos con agua caliente y con la mirada clavada en el suelo los llevó hasta la tina. Colocó el biombo delante y se sentó en la cama, respirando tranquilo por poder mirar libremente hacía cualquier lado.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que escuchó el sonido del agua, al principio en movimientos lentos y después más ágiles, acompañados de algunos suspiros.

–Benvolio –oyó que murmuraba ella y se tensó sobresaltado, tanto que se puso de pie.

–¿Qu…Qué? –casi gritó.

–La… la toalla está sobre mi cama.

Miró hacia la cama y sí, ahí estaba perfectamente doblada. La cogió rápido y la colocó sobre el biombo sin apenas tocarlo. Rosaline la cogió por el otro lado saliendo de la tina y comenzó a secarse. Dios mío… Benvolio le estaba viendo la espalda desnuda, y… y el pelo mojado, y las piernas y… y… el trasero. Se dio la vuelta hacia la cama, azorado, pero… pero con una incomodidad en los pantalones. ¡Mierda! Qué pensaría ella si se daba cuenta.

–¿Dónde está Romeo? –musitó Rosaline más animada, pero aún con una voz suave.

–Eh… –debía guardar el secreto, mierda– Pues… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Tyb…Tybalt dijo que lo hacía por su culpa y…

–¿Tienes interés en Romeo? –le cortó algo celoso, olvidándose de su vergüenza, de la tirantez de sus pantalones y de que no debía preguntar algo como eso. Se olvidó de tal forma que se giró hacia ella, que había salido del biombo y estaba frente a él, recién salida de tomar un baño y con sólo una toalla encima. Le iban a reventar los pantalones. Debía irse de ahí en ese mismo momento.

–No… –había comenzado a hablar ella y ante la mirada de él frenó en seco. Pero no se apartó.

Estaban los dos en medio de la habitación uno frente al otro, ella medio desnuda y él al borde del colapso. Rosaline intentó que la situación pareciera normal, al tiempo que estiraba al máximo la toalla, que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

–Perdona… perdona todo esto, Benvolio. No… no podía… No sé, no sé qué me ha pasado.

–Eh… Sí. No pasa nada. Es… normal. Normal en esta situación. Yo sólo… –balbuceaba torpemente. Quería irse. Ya. O se olvidaría de que tenía que cuidarla y le quitaría la toalla, y eso no sería caballeroso ni… _No pienses eso, Benvolio, joder. Sólo sal de aquí_–. Tengo que… –murmuró andando hacia la puerta. Pero frenó en seco.

–Estás herido –musitó y tomó un trapo que mojó en el agua de la tina. Se acercó hacia él y, sosteniéndose la toalla al mismo tiempo, le limpió ligeramente el labio inferior, que lo tenía abierto y la herida estaba cubierta de sangre. La limpió con cuidado y lentitud. Tenía unos labios muy bonitos.

Veía cómo Rosaline le miraba la boca y... Se iba a olvidar de que no podía hacer eso y la desnudaría. Así que volvió a abalanzarse sobre la puerta, dispuesto a huir.

–¡Benvolio! –soltó atropellada al ver que él se iba. Quería besarle pero...¡No! No debía decir eso ella era… era una señorita y, ¿a quién le importaba que llevase toda la vida enamorada de Benvolio? Debía comportarse. Ya… Debía comportarse… pero él la había cuidado tanto.

Benvolio no supo qué hacer. Se quedó totalmente quieto frente a la puerta pero… No podía evitarlo, llevaba queriendo besarla desde… Desde que la conoció, pero su primo comenzó a hablar de ella y no pudo y… Y ahora Romeo estaba enamorado de Julieta y Rosaline estaba a su espalda llamándole y… Y no llevaba ropa y… Y había sido tan dulce cuando se había abrazado a él para protegerse y…Se giró hacia ella rápido, la tomó por el rostro y acarició sus labios con los suyos. Humedeciéndolos y jugando con ellos por un segundo. Le acarició la espalda desnuda y... No iba a poder controlarse si seguía. Se apartó rápido de ella y salió corriendo de la casa.


End file.
